Don't Let Me Go
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "A Cinderella Story" belongs to WB and Never Say Never song belongs to The Fray. This is a story of Austin and Sam living together in the Valley, Austin is going away on a trip for his first book. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Don't Let Me Go

**Don't Let Me Go**

_It was a typical sunny day in the Valley, people were out walking around playing with their kids and even mowing their lawns, but it was a sad day for me. Austin was going away to New York on a business trip for his first novel, it was a great honor for him. I mean it was his dream to be a writer and now he was living it._ _I couldn't be more proud of him. It will just be the first time we'll be away from each other in our relationship. We are living together in my father's house but not married yet. The four years at Princeton were so amazing, we couldn't have planned it any better. School got in the way sometimes but we always found free time between classes and school activities to see each other. We did **ALL** our studying together of course, so I guess our time was perfect not to much but not too little._

"Sam, have you seen my blue dress shirt?" Austin asked from upstairs.

"Yes, it's in the dryer. I'll grab it for you." Heading to the dryer and grabbing his shirt running it upstairs to him.

"Okay, that's the last of it," zipping up his suite case and rolling it down the hallway. "Come on, Sam, my dad should be here any minute to take me to the airport." Smiling at her. _I couldn't get tired of him smiling at me, it reminds me of when my dad used to smile at me. Things were so great having Austin around was like old times when my dad was alive, he was my best friend. I guess that's why I'm so sad to see him go, because the last time my dad left me he never came back. It was a scary feeling that it might happen with, Austin._

They walked out front to wait for his dad to show up. Letting go of his suite case he put his arms around Sam and gave her a big hug and then a kiss. "I'm going to miss you, Sam."

Looking back at him. "Me too." Her smile disappeared immediately after that. She was worried about what she was going to do without him for the next three weeks. Austin had a couple of TV interviews and a book signings to do before his book hit the open market.

"Sam?" Placing his hand on her cheek. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I guess...I'm so happy for you, Austin, but I just hate that I won't see you for almost a month." Looking down as he held her closer. "It's just that when my dad said he would be right back he never came back." Looking back up at him he began to look extremely concerned. "I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all." She began tearing up, Austin wiped the tears away as she continued on. "Not sure what I'd do if I lost my best friend again."

"Sam, I know you're worried about me and it's understandable that you're afraid of me not coming back, but don't worry, **NOTHING** in this world could keep me from you." He felt so bad about leaving her cause he knew she had been through a lot in her life. She meant the world to him and he meant the world to her. "You know that were going to talk on the phone every night before we go to bed, so you won't be away from me completely." Sam leaned in and gave him a big bear hug she was squeezing Austin so tight he could barely breath.

"I just don't want to let you go, Austin Ames." She said to him with head buried in my chest. Looking back up at him, smiling but still a little teary eyed.

"Well, just so you know I never let you go. Tapping on his chest. "You're always in my heart." Sam smiled. Then put her hands around the back of his head and they began kissing. It's kinda of ironic though, because as they were kissing the neighbors from across the street had the radio going and this song started playing. They weren't sure who they were, but this one part in the song just fit perfectly.

Never say never (The Fray)

Younger now then we were before

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

The song continued on as they broke away from each other. "Sam, you don't have to worry about losing me, I'm here for the long haul for the good and the bad. Austin's dad pulled up right after that. What bad timing he had. " This three weeks will fly by Sam, I promise." Giving her one last kiss he got into the car to head to the airport. Then, he rolled down the window with a big smile and said, "By the way, Sam I got a **BIG **surprise for you when I get home. I can't wait to give it to you."

"I just can't wait until get home, you better come back to me, mister." Sam said with a small giggle. "And I can't wait to see what you got me as well."

"Hey, Sam, once I drop him off at the airport I'll be back over to look at your sink, alright?" Austin's dad was going to help around the house until he returned.

"Okay, I gotta run to the diner real fast and I'll be back." She gave Austin a finally farewell blowing him a kiss as they drive away. _I really hope his TV interviews go well. I just wish I didn't have to cover Rhonda at the diner for two weeks, she is taking her first vacation in a long time. She deserves it though._ Finally, when Mr. Ames car disappeared down the road she jumped in her car and made her way for the diner to check on how things were going. _I miss him already_.

Okay, I thought it would be good to add a little music to one of these to change things up. The Fray actually grew up in my hometown so their pretty big here. Also a big fan of the music of course it's a song my girl friend and I danced to before. She lives about 70 miles from me, but we make it work, so anyone reading this Never say never when it comes to love.


	2. Blessing From the Grave

**Blessing from the Grave Austin's POV**

"Well, Austin, how long are you going to be?" My Dad asked me as we pulled into the cemetery.

"I shouldn't be too long, hopefully," I replied. Unsure of what to say and wondering why I came here in the first place. Even though Sam's dad isn't alive, I feel it's in my best interest to be granted permission by her best friend to ask her hand in marriage. After all, I'm going to have a lot to live up to for the rest of my life. Perhaps, coming here will guide me on the correct path; Sam meant the world to me and I didn't want to screw it up. As I approached his grave still pondering what I should say, I mean I'm talking to a grave, not something I'd done before. As I stood in front of him the thought of what, Sam, crossed my mind; there were many times in our relationship I would wake up to her crying in the middle of the night. Most recently Father's Day. "Well, I...my name is Austin...um we've meet before once..." I stuttered. "I came with, Sam, the day before we left for college, I'm sure you remember that, right?" Scratching my head and pacing, improvising as I proceeded on. "The reason I'm here is, first of all I love your, daughter, with all my heart, alright? She brought out the best in me, demanded more of myself, and showed me my true colors." Placing my hands in my pockets and fidgeting a little. "I didn't feel right asking her to marry me unless I talk to you first. She said you were her hero, and the reason she followed her dream." _What else do you say?_ Whispering under my breath. "My dream of becoming a writer came true with her support. I guess you can say you had a hand in my success as well, so thank you for that." A gust of wind hit me from behind with a loud whistling noise almost causing me to lose my hat. Figuring, that was a hint to wrap up my rambling and pop the question."So, do I have your blessing?" I smiled. Knowing I wouldn't get a response. "Well, I'll promise you one thing. When were married I'm going to do my best to make Sam as happy as you made her." I felt like a truck had been lifted off my shoulders, it was a relief even after not getting an actual blessing. I knew deep down he was near by smiling with approval, I was true to myself speaking from the heart, isn't that what true love is? Walking back to the car, my dad listening to the radio. I got in and closed the door, letting out a sigh.

"So, how did it go?" He grinned at me noticing the smirk on my face. Looking back him with an even bigger smile.

"I think it went pretty well." Chuckling. Pulling the ring out of my pocket. "Do you think she'll like it Dad?" He nodded. Placing his hand on my shoulder.

"She won't be able to say no to that, son, I'm so proud of you." Looking away from me as if he was about to cry.

"Well, we better hit the road, I wonder how Sam will react to me coming home a few days early from my trip." Looking back at me he couldn't do anything but smile. We drove out of the cemetery and headed home...


	3. Early Return

**Early Return**

Austin became nervous as him and his dad approached the house. _I can do this. I can do this. _He repeated to himself. Sam's car was in the drive way so she was home and this was his chance to surprise her and ask for her hand in marriage. "Are you going to be okay, son? His dad asked. After not receiving a response from Austin he placed his hand on Austin's shoulder and said, "Austin, Sam loves you. She won't say no, trust me." Realizing his dad was right he looked up with a smile.

"Dad, isn't there a Dodgers game, tonight?"

"I think so, why?"

"Do you still talk to that guy who works at the stadium?"

"Yeah. I don't understand, Austin." _What's he up to?_

"Well, could you talk to him for me. I want to propose to her at Dodger Stadium."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it would be great. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah, Austin, that would be amazing. I think they are having a firework show tonight as well."_ Must be the writer who thought of that. I never would of thought of that._

"Please, tell me you're not joking with me, Dad?" He asked hoping what his dad said was true.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I heard it on the news earlier before I came to get you."

"Man. Everything seems to be falling in to place. I guess, it was meant to be, right?"_ I just pray the game isn't sold out. _

"Definitely."

"Alright, can you call me when you get the tickets and when you talk to that guy?"

"Yeah, we'll have plenty of time since it doesn't start until seven."

"Thanks, Dad. I owe you big time!" Reaching over to give him a hug.

"You owe me nothing, son. Just seeing you happy is enough for me."

"Thanks. I better go before Sam comes out and sees me. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Austin." Austin stepped out of the car and watched his dad drive away. Taking a deep breath while staring at the front of the house. He made his way across the yard while remembering all the good times they've had over the past four years. _Four years of non-stop happiness. Fifty to sixty years sounds even better! _He thought. Unlocking the front door and walking inside, he noticed the TV was on and saw Sam asleep on the couch. Austin smiled. He placed his suit case on the floor and walked over to her. Once he came close enough he sat down on the couch next to her staring at her for a moment. Listening to her breathe as she slept. She obviously was having a pleasant dream. Austin watched her smile and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back for a few seconds before waking up.

"Austin?" She said in a groggy voice. She leaned up and instantly woke up. "What are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you for three more days." Before he could respond she reached up and gave him a hug. She hugged him so tight he could barely breathe.

"Everything got done quicker then expected. I'm so glad to be home. I missed you!" Pulling her closer to him. Closing his eyes it took every muscle in his body to not shed a tear as he heard Sam sobbing on his shoulder.

"Things weren't the same without you here. Promise to never leave me, again?"

"I promise. Next time, I'll bring you with me. How does that sound?"

"Deal!" They broke away and made eye contact once again. Sam smiled. "So, what is the big surprise you had for me?" Letting out a small giggle. Austin did his best not to let his excitement blow the **big** surprise.

"Well, I can't give it to you until tonight. I hope you didn't make any plans" _Please say no._

"Austin, you are my plans."

"Good, my dad got us tickets to the Dodgers game. Plus, there is a fireworks show after the game. What do you think?" Her eyes lit up the room.

"That sounds awesome!" She pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him passionately. "I haven't been to a game since I was a little girl. I can't wait to go!"

"I know. You'll be able to wear that Dodgers hat you wore back in high school. I always thought you looked cute when you wore it."

"Thanks. I was about to make something to eat. Are you hungry?" She wondered.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand."

"Alright" she said with excitement.

They walked in to the kitchen to make deli sandwiches and spent the afternoon talking about Austin's trip. Sam had no idea what was in store later that evening. It was going to be the ultimate fairy tale ending.


	4. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

It was a cool night at Dodger Stadium, clear skies, little bit of wind, and of course a sold out crowd. Somehow on this perfect weather night Austin broke a sweat. "Austin, are you okay? You're acting weird." Sam said with a giggle while grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, Honey, I'm okay. What do you want to drink? Coke or Pepsi?" Austin asked changing the subject. Sam took a second to look at the menu considering all of what was offered.

"I'll take a Coke with some nachos, please." Austin smiled and looked over at that man behind the counter. _She pretty much took my order right out my mouth._

"Make that two," holding up two fingers. Sam was wearing her Dodgers hat with a newly purchased Dodgers windbreaker. Austin wrapped his arm around Sam's waist pulling her closer. "You have no idea how much I missed doing this," he said as he became hypnotized by her beauty. Sam could only smile at him. "You know it's not fair you have those amazing eyes to your advantage, you know?"

"Yeah, and it's not fair that you're my handsome young prince, whom I can't resist," Sam said with a smirk.

"Fair enough. Call it even?" They laughed and agreed. After paying for their for items they made their way to section 26, Row 1, right behind the dugout. Austin's dad did an incredible job of setting Austin up to succeed.

"Wow, how did you get us these seats?" Sam asked with a ear to ear grin.

"Luck of the draw, I guess," he replied not wanting her to know the truth. The announcer introduced the starting lineups over the PA system and the game began. The game was full of excitement from start to finish, three players from the hometown team hit home runs and two doubles within the first seven innings. During the seventh inning stretch the PA announcer directed everyone's attention to the jumbo-tron. "_Please, direct your attention to the jumbo-tron behind left field, the Los Angeles Dodgers are proud to present the Dodger Kiss Cam." _

"Oh, my god, Austin. What if they put us up there?" She asked in excitement.

"That would be great! Too bad our chances of pretty low." Both of them let out a sigh of disappointment as they watched other couples kiss passionately on the big screen. No more then 20 seconds later Austin looked up to see him and Sam on the screen. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention. So Austin took matters in to his own hands by grabbing her by the cheeks and kissing her as quick as he possibly could. Everyone around them started laughing after he almost swallowed her head with his lips. After he pulled back Sam still had no idea.

"Austin, what was that about?" She asked defensively. All he could do was laugh as she became angry.

"Sorry, Babe, we were on the big screen and I just couldn't let a great opportunity like that pass," Austin could barely control his laughter as her eyes lit up.

"What? Are you serious?" Austin nodded as he continued to laugh. "Why didn't you just tell me?

"I didn't think I had time. Sorry, Sam." Sam wasn't actually mad. She was just caught off guard and cracked a smile at Austin as he kissed her on the fore head. Roughly thirty minutes later the game was coming to end. In the bottom of the ninth, the Dodgers were on clinging to a two run lead with two outs and a full count. Austin reached in to his pocket to be sure the ring was still accounted for, which it was. _Thank god._ He thought.

"Let's go Dodgers!" Sam yelled cheering on the home team. Austin looked at her with a smirk trying not to laugh. _She is so cute. I'm going to be the luckiest man in the world if things go to plan. _Austin thought with smile. While he was lost in a endless gaze the final strike three call was announced. The crowd went crazy and the winning team rushed the field to celebrate. This was it. All Austin had to do was wait for his cue, which he was unsure of. _How do I know when to get down on one knee? I really don't want to blow this. _He loosened his collar and swallowed hard.

"Here we go," he whispered. PA announced the firework show would commenced once both teams vacated the field.

"Oh, Austin, this is going to be so romantic. I love fireworks!" She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I know. It's going to be great!" _She doesn't have a clue how much more romantic it will be in few minutes. _Around ten minutes later, the PA announcer returned,_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the wind conditions the firework show will be delayed five to ten minutes. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but your safety is our first priority." _Austin's heart began to race at the speed of light. There was a possibility he wouldn't get his chance to pop the question the way he wanted to. _I don't understand. The wind conditions earlier were just fine. What the heck happened? I'm going to be so devastated if this plan falls through. _He screamed in his head. He looked over at Sam who took out her binoculars out to occupy herself while they waited for the show to begin. If it did. The more time that passed, then more anxious and upset he became. Sam took notice of his anxiousness.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange since we got here. Do you want to go home?" Austin paused. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Before she was able to ask again the PA announcer returned once again. "_Ladies and Gentlemen, we're happy to announce that the wind conditions have improved just enough for the show to go on. So without further do let the firework show begin." _A two ton truck had been lifted from Austin's back and he let out a sigh of relief. But where was his cue? "Austin, did you hear me?" She asked tugging on his arm. He turned to her and shook his head with a smile. Then, _"We would like to make one last announcement this evening, Will everyone please direct your attention to section 26 and will Austin Ames please take his place in the center stage." _Austin smiled even though he had butterflies racing through his stomach. Sam stared at him in shock and confusion. "Austin, what's going on?" Not saying a word, he dropped to one knee with 56,000 spectators looking on. Pulling the ring from his pocket, Sam finally realized what was going on. "Oh, my god!" Her mouth fell open once she saw the ring in his hand.

"Sam Montgomery?" He asked. Feeling the gaze of everyone watching them tickle the back of his neck. He continued while she stared back at him with tears in her eyes. "Will you marry me?" Even though her response didn't take longer then five seconds, it felt like eternity to Austin.

"Yes! **I will**, marry you, Austin Ames!" She answered as the firework show began. The crowd erupted. Austin took the ring from the case and placed it on her finger. As he raise from the ground the song "When You Wish Upon A Star", began playing across the stadium as the fires exploded in the air. Sam couldn't take her eyes off the ring on her finger, but took a moment to look at the man who gave it to her. "So, this is what you've been up to, huh?" She asked while wiping the tears from her eyes. Austin chuckled.

"I guess, you can say that," he said. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Austin." Austin pulled her in once again and gave her a kiss in front of a sold out crowd under the fireworks. The crowd continued to cheer them on as the fireworks in the sky and in the bleachers carried on.


End file.
